


Support Animal

by Charles_clain



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Noll has panic attacks, this four legged friend comes to his rescue.





	

Taking the twins to the petting zoo was Martin’s first mistake.

The plan was to give Luella some time alone at home, but Martin quickly learned that he was not cut out to keep up with the different yet similar paces of the twins.

Gene seemed to be everywhere at one. Noll trailing behind him, going the same pace but seeming slower. 

Gene couldn’t decide which animals he wanted to see, so he kept running from pen to pen. Martin learned that it was easier to keep up with Gene because Noll could usually be found in his wake. 

Gene decided on playing with the puppies, immediately trying to convince Martin to adopt all of them. Martin stayed strong and refused even when Gene tried to use the sad eyes. It took him a long time to realize that Noll was not there.

The mad dash around the petting zoo made Martin look like he was being chased by the geese that walked freely. 

Martin ran past Noll twice before he finally saw him. Buried under a pile of baby goats Noll was smiling and laughing. Martin’s first reaction when he ran by was that a boy who appeared that happy couldn’t be Noll. His second reaction was that if it was Noll, that much emotion would have caused his abilities to act up. 

Since Noll had been learning how to control his abilities he'd been having horrible anxiety and panic attacks when his control started to slip. In a situation like this he would usually have trouble trying to control his abilities, but it looked effortless now.

Martin was reluctant to make the boys leave. Gene was having so much fun and he'd never seen Noll that happy or calm.

They hadn't even made it to the car before the boys were begging to go back again. Gene listed off all the animals he'd seen and all the names he'd given them.

“I liked the goats” Noll said quietly as he stared out the window.

Once home Martin hoped that Noll had truly learned to control his abilities. But sadly that wasn't the case.

A couple days late, while training with Lin he broke down with another panic attack.

“I could control it so well with the goats, why can't I here” Noll cried.

Martin knew what he was going to do before he pitched the idea to Luella, who agreed wholeheartedly with it.

The next day Gene stayed home with Luella, while Martin and Noll went back to the petting zoo. 

They made a stop at a pet store along the way. Noll picked out a red harness and leash for the puppy Martin was getting for Gene, as well as a blue collar. Matin wouldn't let Noll see what he had engraved on the tag.

“which one's your favorite?” Martin asked Noll.

“that one” Noll answered and pointed at a black and white goat, she seemed calmer than the rest.

After a couple hours playing with the goats Martin told Noll to go wait in the car, he had to buy at pet and then he'd meet him there.

Noll, knowing it was for Gene’s puppy, stomped off to the car.

About ten minutes later Martin came out of the petting zoo, Noll refuses to look at him. 

The door opened beside him and in jumped a small, black and white, goat with a red harness and leash. 

“what is this” Noll asked, he had never been more confused in his life.

“check the tag” Martin smiled at him.

Around the goat's neck was the blue collar Noll had picked out, on the diamond-shaped tag it said ‘Oliver’s support goat’.

Noll hugged his goat tight, it was the best gift he'd ever been given.

Noll named the goat Lucy.

He took Lucy everywhere.

She would stand backstage when he did demonstrations of his abilities. She was always in attendance wherever he went. 

Except to Japan, though he always carried a picture of her.

**Author's Note:**

> "not everything is about goats you know"


End file.
